


A Genesis, A Nemesis

by moeranda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Dean Hates Witches, M/M, Men of Letters, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeranda/pseuds/moeranda
Summary: Dean Winchester shared almost everything with his younger brother Sam. It started shortly after their mother Mary died and has continued to be a fact of their everyday lives.That's not all they shared.A soulmate & nemesis identifying marks fic





	A Genesis, A Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a post made in the Destiel Forever facebook group.  
> I want to thank HeyYousGuys for not only volunteering to Beta for me, but doing it at record speed.  
> More is coming, I just wanted to get this out into the universe as quickly as possible.  
> Thanks for Reading.  
> xoxo Moe

Dean Winchester shared almost everything with his younger brother Sam. It started shortly after their mother Mary died and has continued to be a fact of their everyday lives. 

When he was a child, Dean shared his toys. As a teenager, he shared his food. Don’t misunderstand, Dean never minded. He saw it as the duty he owed to his deceased mother and absent father and was the way he showed his love for his brother. Sammy would want for nothing as long as Dean had anything to say about it. 

As an adult, they shared a car, which yeah, Dean might see as ‘his’, but baby was also a home and he was more than happy to share her with his kid brother.

They shared hunts, they shared meals, they shared an entire life of memories, and an open road. 

They also shared on a name on either of their wrists. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyday people saw the names written on the wrists of the Winchesters, they assumed them to be ordinary tattoos. And why wouldn’t they? The tattoos were just another aspect of the family business as far as the boys were concerned. Another thing to be steeped in secrecy that wasn’t fit for public consumption. It’s not like they could explain how they were the result of a run in with a witch. 

None of the Winchesters knew the exact circumstances that lead the spell to be cast on their family, but over the course of their lives, they have been able to piece together the following:

One: There were always two names, one appearing on each wrist. 

Two: Their Grandfather, Henry Winchester, had definitely had the tattoos himself. As told to John by his mother long after his father walked out on them, leaving one day to never return. One of Henry’s was the name of John’s mother. Henry said it was because he and John’s mother were soulmates. The other wrist was occupied by a foreign sounding name that John couldn’t remember, other than the fact that it started with an A. John wondered through the entirety of his boyhood if it was the name of whoever Henry had left them for, another family perhaps Later, he would change his mind. 

Three: Henry had told his wife that the tattoos were a tradition in his family, what exactly that meant, who the hell knows. John wouldn’t learn that the tattoo’s appeared by themselves until years later. 

Four: There didn’t seem to be any particular age or discernible pattern in which the names appeared. John received his first name, that of Mary Campbell, a few months after they started dating. It was more than a little alarming when he dropped Mary off at home and, on his ride home, felt a burning pain in his wrist. It was on that day that John Winchester decided to believe what his mother had told him about the tattoo bearing the name of your soulmate. Mary Campbell was the love of his life and to believe her name had appeared for any other reason was foolishness. 

Having no way to explain its sudden appearance, he hid his wrist from Mary for the next few weeks until he joined the Marines. When prompted, he told Mary that in the event that he got shipped overseas, he wanted something to remind him of her. John Winchester had once been a happy and fulfilled man and, if you asked Dean, one smooth motherfucker for coming up with that explanation on the spot. 

Dean’s first name appeared as a teenager while staying at Sunny’s Home for Boys. It was the first time in his life he had spent any considerable time away from Sam and the name kept him comfort. Even if the name didn’t turn out to be the name of his soulmate, he was grateful to have something that was his, something tangible to focus on to remind him that he had an entire life to live. His second came a few years down the road, but we will get to that later. Which brings us to the last thing the Winchesters knew about their markings. 

Five: The names on their wrists were of the two most important people that would enter their lives. One their soulmate and one their nemesis. For most people, their nemesis might be someone they compete with academically for Valedictorian, or perhaps someone that steals away their boyfriend or girlfriend. The Winchesters were not most people however. They were Hunters and Dean knew that any threat serious enough to be written into their skin was bound to be fearsome. 

This last fact, which was inarguably the most important, didn’t fully come to light until Bobby Singer became involved. While they had speculated for years that one of the names was the name of a soulmate, they had no idea what the other meant. Maybe the names were just of those you would marry or the names of a lover? Perhaps it was the names of people who would inevitably break your heart? 

They found out the truth when Sam received his markings. 

The brothers were at Bobby Singer’s house in Sioux Falls a year or so before Sam left for Stanford. Sam yelped like a kicked puppy from the living room. A second later, Dean let out a very manly squawk, if he did say so himself. Which he did. 

“Dean!’ Sam shouted, while tromping into the room, stretching his oversized teenage limbs. ‘Both of them came at the same time,’ Sam gestured wildly. ‘Why didn’t you didn’t tell me that it was going to hurt?’  
Dean tried to stare Sam into silence from across the room, but either his brother was too wrapped up in excitement to notice or simply did not care. 

Dean loved Bobby, don’t get him wrong. In fact, Bobby was the only person he would trust outside of his Dad and Sammy, as far as Dean was concerned. Bobby was family, but John was going to be pissed he came back to Bobby asking a whole lot of questions. The same questions he could already see swirling in his eyes, just behind the shock of seeing a 16 year old with shiny new tattoos that had definitely not been there just minutes ago. 

Well, there was no explaining his way out of this and Dean figured ‘if you can’t beat em’, join em’.  
Dean sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. ‘Yeah, I got another one too, Sammy.’ 

Bobby’s gaze jumped over to Dean, looking down at his wrist, and promptly started to splutter, which would normally be hilarious. Dean couldn’t picture another time when he had seen the man look so flabbergasted. 

‘You boys better start explainin’ and I hope for both of your sakes that’s good’

And so they did. They told Bobby everything they knew, including all of the pieces that John wouldn’t have ever mentioned to Bobby himself if he were the one sitting where they were now. As they finished their tale, Dean moved his sweatband from his left wrist and laid his arms face up on the small kitchen table, staring at them intently. ‘Looks like I have the set now.’

“Holy Crap.” Dean looked up at Sam, who had his mouth open, staring at that new name that had appeared for Dean.  
“What?’ He questioned, curious as to what had caught his brother’s attention.  
“I was already not okay with one of my names, but now I’m not sure what’s worse…’ Sam looked away, the end of his sentence dropping off. Dean quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to to go on.  
“Either my soulmate is evil incarnate or I have the same soulmate as my brother-- because really, what are the odds with a name like that?” Sam said, placing his wrists on the table across from Deans.  
Dean stared down at his brothers arms and sure enough the two names that stared back at him were that of Lucifer and the very same name that had just appeared on his wrist today. 

Gabriel.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
